Lo que pudimos ser FF
by BaconConPatatas
Summary: Nos situamos en la época medieval, las familias más poderosas del sur y el oeste, los Dragneel y los Scarlet, deciden casar a sus hijos más jóvenes para formar una alianza. Pero, el verdadero objetivo de Natsu no es ese, ¿qué esconderá el joven Dragneel? El misterio lo envuelve todo y el amor surge de las cenizas de lo desconocidos.
1. El comienzo

_Capítulo 1: El comienzo._

La vida no es un camino recto pero todos estamos destinados a recorrerlo desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento. Hay atajos, que nos acercan o alejan de la muerte, hay baches, que nos hacen crecer como personas, y hay un destino, del que no podemos escapar.

Nosotros lo sabíamos y aún así.. Nos enamoramos.

Caía la noche en el castillo de los Scarlet, un gran banquete estaba siendo ofrecido en honor a la reciente pareja. Los legendarios Dragneel y los valientes Scarlet habían firmado una alianza con la boda de sus hijos más jóvenes, Erza y Natsu.

Todo era lujoso y brillante, desde el candelabro del centro de la sala con más de cien velas, todas ellas encendidas, hasta los cubiertos de las mesas, que tenían joyas incrustadas en su empuñadura.

Yo solo era una simple sirvienta que no valía más de dos monedas de plata.. Quizás de bronce. Lucy es mi nombre y llevo sirviendo a los Scarlet desde que nací.

Nunca se me había permitido asistir a estas fiestas, siempre he sido bastante torpe, pero con la muerte de mis padres y media docena más de sirvientes las cosas han cambiado. El personal escaseaba y el tiempo para la celebración se les echaba encima.

Estaba reponiendo los canapés de la mesa principal cuando vi a un joven arrasar con el resto de la comida que quedaba en la mesa. Instintivamente golpeé su mano para hacerle entender que tenía que esperar pero cuando me disponía a regañarle.. Oh no... Volví a meter la pata..

-¡S-Señor Dragneel! Mis más sinceras disculpas yo..

-Ahh.. Ni te molestes. -Aquel joven de pelo rosado rió a carcajadas mientras me parecía ver salir una ligera llamita de su boca.-

Sus ojos eran grandes y afilados, al igual que sus dientes, los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban ligeramente sobre la ropa que llevaba puesta lo que me hizo sonrojar levemente, pero lo que de verdad llamó mi atención fue ese manojo rosado y salvaje de cabellos finos, me parecieron hermosos.

Pero no, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Mírate bien Lucy Heartphilia, no hay nada que tú puedas ofrecerle. Esa idea me entristeció un poco.

-Puede tomar lo que deseé. -Sonreí ligeramente intentando ocultar mi tristeza-

-Entonces te tomaré a ti.

-¿¡D-Disculpe!? -Pregunté confundida dejando caer la bandeja de canapés que llevaba en las manos-

Muchos en la sala ya se habían percatado de mi desliz y otros tantos llevaban un tiempo observándonos. Era natural, el Señor Dragneel había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con una sirvienta cualquiera.

-Vamos.

Me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo de aquel lugar, más bien fui arrastrada lejos del banquete.

-Esto me causará muchos problemas, mi señor.

-Está bien, está bien, solo serán unos minutos. -Volvió a sonreirme tan natural como antes- Odio este tipo de fiestas nobles, puag, me dan asco. Y más aún esta ropa, es incómoda y pica mucho. -Empezó a rascarse todo el cuerpo como si fuese un mono con pulgas-

Estaba tan sorprendida que lo único que salió de mi boca fue una enorme carcajada. Era muy feliz, tan feliz que podría morir.

-Por fin sonríes de corazón, mi nombre es Natsu aunque.. Creo que eso ya lo sabías -Se rascó ligeramente la cabeza- ¿Cual es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia, mi señor. Mi familia ha servido a los Scarlet durante muchos años. -Hice una ligera reverencia-

-No no no no no, nada de reverencias, ni de "Señor", ni de formalidades. Estamos en confianza, Lucy.

-Pero mi Señor..

-Eh, dije que Natsu.

-Pero..mi.. Natsu..

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahhh! Pero pero, ¿¡que dije!? Lo siento Señor Dragneel, mezclé las cosas en mi cabeza y..

Me encontraba al borde del infarto, mis mejillas rojas como el pelo de los Scarlet irradiaban un calor semejante al fuego de dragón. Quería correr y esconderme, pero también deseaba permanecer junto al joven Dragneel unos minutos más.

-Y-Y dígame Señor Dragneel, ¿está contento con su boda? La Señorita Erza es muy bella y tiene un cuerpo hermoso. -Intenté cambiar de tema tan rápido como pude y acabé hablando de lo que menos quería hablar.-

Él sólo se quedó callado mirando la luna asomar entre las nubes y yo lo observaba atentamente.. Su mirada era triste, parecía estar sufriendo y no podía hacer nada.. Sólo quedarme a admirarlo en silencio bajo la hermosa luz blanca que lo empapaba.

-Oye.. Te dije que me llamaras Natsu. -Dijo inesperadamente aburrido-

-Lo siento pero.. No puedo hacer eso..

-Ah.. -Suspiró derrotado- Supongo que no se puede hacer nada al respecto. -Se encogió de hombros y me miró- Me has dicho que tu familia ha servido a la casa Scarlet durante muchos años, ¿quienes son tus padres? Estaban en la fiesta de antes ¿no?

Sentí como mi pecho se encogía por un instante, el recuerdo de mis padres era algo doloroso que aún no había superado, su trágica muerte había sido demasiado repentina y reciente. Me quedé sin palabras, un nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar y hablar a la vez.

Miré a Natsu a los ojos como intentando hablarle con la mirada pero.. Que tonterías..

O eso pensé, hasta que me abrazó.

-Lo siento.. No debí preguntar..

-¿Eh?..¿Por qué?..

-Te veías tan sola y derrumbada.. Sólo déjame hacer esto por ti.

Me hundí en su pecho y, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar. En el entierro de mis padres no pude dejar caer ni una lágrima porque aún no creía que esas tumbas significaban un adiós para siempre. Por la mañana habían salido tan felices como siempre del castillo y por la tarde... Ya no estaban en este mundo.

 **FINAL DEL CAPITULO 1**

 _ **Unas palabritas antes de terminar ~ Buenas a todos y gracias por leer esta historia como veis es un capítulo bastante.. Intrigante. Hay muchas incógnitas por resolver, "¿cómo murieron los padres de Lucy?, ¿que quiere Natsu de ella?, ¿que pasará con la boda de los Scarlet y los Dragneel?"**_

 _ **Para resolver todas sus dudas por favor no se pierdan los próximos capítulos. Saludos ~**_


	2. Las piezas se preparan

_Capítulo 2: Las piezas se preparan_.

-Ya me siento mejor señor Dragneel -Dije secándome las lágrimas- Su muerte fue hace unos pocos días y no había pensado en ello demasiado..

-Lo siento, Lucy. -Me miraba con lástima, lo que me hacía sentir un poco peor-

-No, no se preocupe -Agitaba mis manos intentando quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido- Es sólo que todo ha sido muy rápido y extraño.

-¿Extraño? -De repente pareció más interesado en la conversación. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos como incitándome a seguir hablando-

-S-Sí.. Según los curanderos que atendieron a todas las víctimas, no murieron de causas naturales. Sus cuerpos tenían grandes arañazos y quemaduras, estaban irreconocibles. Incluso a mi me costó saber que eran mis padres..

-¿Los viste? -Me cogió con los hombros- ¿¡Vistes de cerca esos cuerpos!? -Subió ligeramente la voz y apretó mi cuerpo con sus manos-

-S-Sí.. Señor.. Me está haciendo daño..

-Oh.. Disculpa..

Los Scarlet se habían percatado de que su invitado de honor llevaba tiempo sin aparecer por la fiesta, a esa familia no se les escapaba ni un grano de arroz, especialmente a la Scarlet más joven y prometida del Dragneel. Los guardias no tardaron en aparecer frente a nosotros y tuvimos que separarnos sin apenas tiempo para despedirnos.

-¡Los guardias están aquí! Si me ven hablando con usted...

-Está bien, adelantate a la fiesta, yo los distraeré un poco. Seguiremos hablando de esto, Lucy. -Me sonrió mostrándome uno de sus colmillos-

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y volví al banquete disimuladamente. Estaba segura de que mi presencia no había sido echada en falta ya que no era nadie importante y que esta era la primera vez que trabajaba.

Unos minutos más tarde Natsu regresó con media docena de guardias y con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

-Padres.. Señores Scarlet.. Erza.. Desearía pedirles un favor. -Natsu comenzó a hablar y la música de la sala se detuvo. Todos se mantenían en silencio observando la conversación del joven- Desearía quedarme un tiempo en el castillo de los Scarlet.

La muchedumbre comenzó a susurrar entre sí, ese tipo de actuaciones no estaban muy bien vistas en la corte.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí, hijo mío? -Le preguntó su padre-

-Me gustaría conocer mejor a mi futura esposa, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos y no sé nada sobre ella. Si los Señores Scarlet me lo permitiesen. -Hizo un pequeña reverencia-

-Por mi está bien, también me gustaría conocerte mejor, Natsu Dragneel. -Comentó Erza cruzándose de brazos-

-Está bien, puede quedarse. Será un hijo más para nosotros. -Sonrió el viejo Scarlet-

-Gracias Señor.

Natsu se levantó del suelo deshaciendo su reverencia y se giró para mirarme. Me sonrió satisfecho levantando su pulgar disimuladamente para que sólo yo pudiese verlo, era un gesto muy poco de la nobleza, ese chico tenía algo extraño.

El banquete continuó hasta largas horas de la noche, la comida se terminó, los últimos borrachos se tambaleaban hasta el final del pasillo donde estaba la puerta de salida, los nobles dormían en sus aposentos y nosotros, los criados, limpiabamos el desastre. Me sentía tan cansada que salté sobre mi cama y antes de caer en ella ya estaba dormida.

Por la mañana todo el mundo dormía en el castillo, menos unos pocos de nosotros. Casualmente pude ver a la Señorita Erza desayunar en la terraza, no estaba sola, un joven de cabellos azules la acompañaba. No pude evitar fijarme en la marca en su ojo derecho y pensar en lo apuesto que era. Mientras yo miraba por la ventana alguien se acercó por mi espalda y me asustó tanto que del grito casi desperté al resto del castillo.

-Buenos días Lucy ~ -Se reía a carcajadas, ¡maldito mocoso malcriado!-

-B-Buenos días.. Señor Dragneel.. -Una venita latía en mi frente-.

-¿Me enseñarás el castillo?

-Creo que eso debería hacerlo la Señorita Erza. -Seguía sonando un poco molesta-

-Pues yo creo que ella está demasiado ocupada en estos momentos -Sonrió pícaramente- Enseñamelo tú.

-Ah.. -Suspiré derrotada- Está bien, como ordeneis.

-No es una orden, es una petición. -Sonrió ampliamente cerrando ligeramente sus ojos, en ese instante me pareció bastante inocente-.

Y así comenzamos un paseo turístico por el castillo. Vimos varias veces a la Señorita Scarlet por la ventana pero Natsu no parecía sentirse celoso, ni siquiera mostraba un poco de interés, estaba más concentrado en los detalles del castillo.

-Erza.. ¿En serio planeas casarte con Natsu?

-Cuida tus palabras Jerall, para ti es el Señor Dragneel.

-¡Estoy hablando seriamente! -Dió un pequeño golpe en la mesa y las bebidas temblaron-

-Sí, no es algo que haya escogido, es algo que debo hacer.

-Escapate conmigo, nos iremos lejos de este reino, a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarnos. -El joven hablaba ahora en susurros, tenía una mirada seria y confiada-

-Me encantaría.. Pero no puedo. Lo siento, Jerall.

-No me rendiré Erza, te amo y no dejaré de luchar por ti tan fácilmente.

Jerall recogió su capa e hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse, besando la mano de su Señora.

-Visítame esta noche.

-Lo haré. -Sonrió algo más calmado-

Dió media vuelta y se marchó lejos de la vista de Erza. Esa noche en el castillo de los Scarlet muchas cosas iban a suceder.

 ** _Gracias por leer este capítulo. Hay algo que quiero aclarar, las parejas no están definidas, es un relato en el que me gustaría que os fijaseis en la trama, pero como a todos nos llama el amor es algo inevitable ~ ❤ El destino de nuestros personajes es intrincado, leed hasta el final para saber como acabará ~_**


End file.
